1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the writing of information to, and the reading of information from optical discs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pre-recorded, read-only optical discs, such as the compact disc (CD) and digital versatile disc (DVD), are a popular medium for the storage and distribution of digital information, e.g., digitally encoded movies. The typical movie DVD offers the user multiple playback options, e.g., different dialogue languages (French, Spanish, etc.), different audio options (5.1 surround sound, stereo, etc.), different screen formats (widescreen, fullscreen), commentary on or off, subtitles on or off, etc. The typical process for changing a playback option is for the user to navigate through one or more on-screen menus using the player's controls or a remote control, a potentially tedious process. Typically, this process is performed when a disc is played on a particular player for the first time. Furthermore, for those players that cannot remember settings for a particular disc, the user might have to repeat the playback-option setting process every time the disc is inserted in the player.